Rose & Blade
by Alpacca Joe
Summary: The Kingdoms of Silver Millennium & Integra have always been allies. That is, until Integra commits a great betrayal against Silver Millennium. NOw, Serenity is on a blood quest to avenge her Kingdom's downfall, & her mother's murder.....An alternate univ
1. Default Chapter

___Disclaimer: Ha! Yo, minna! I got away again! They'll never catch me now! Welcome ta my new fic, Rose & Blade! Since this's only the prologue, the description will come in chapter one. Now, as always, Sailor Moon belongs to me! Only me, & nobody else! They think they can make me say it belongs to some girl named Takeuchi Naoko by shootin me up with crazy stuff, but they're wrong! I'll never abandon my moon!_

_(Yelling in the distance)_

_Orderlies: "There she goes! Don't let her get away!"_

_BloodRose: "Ah, crap, they found me! Well, enjoy the story!"_

_(Makes a break for it)_

_Doctor: "Release the dogs! She can't out run them!"_

_(Barking in the distance, growing louder by the second)_

_BloodRose: "Goddammit! Get away from me, ya stupid mutts!"_

_(Growling gets louder, then loud howls echo through the garden)_

_Orderly: "Oh, my god! She bit the dogs!"_

_BloodRose: "Ahhh hahaha ha ha ha! You'll never take me alive!"_

_(Makes a break for the wall, promptly gets hit with a tranquilizer dart)_

_BloodRose: "Dammit..."_

_(Orderlies appear & drag body away)_

_Doctor: "Damned girl! That's it! That's the last time! This time, she gets the gas! _

_(Notices audience) M-my! Visitors! H-h-how n-nice of you to visit Rose! Well, as you can see, she needs her, ah, rest at the moment. So why don't you come back another time? Now why did I... Oh, yes! Disclaimer, disclaimer... Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha & Toei Animation Ltd., not the nut job who keeps trying to escape! All rights reserved. Now please, enjoy the prologue."_

_(Bows politely & dons a gas mask before turning away)_

_(From inside the hospital)_

_BloodRose: "Hey! This isn't my room! And what's with the glass wall? Hey, what's that funny smell...?"_

_A BloodRose Creation@__}-;-_

___ Rose & Blade_

_Prologue: Blood Rose Awakening_

_Serenity packed her rucksack quickly & quietly, constantly glancing over her shoulder at the large bay window in case one of the Senshi should give the signal. If so, then she would have to abandon the rest of her necessities in order to escape the palace with her life. If the signal was given, then that meant the guards were coming, & she was with them._

_ It meant Beryl was on her way._

_ Stuffing the last of her training clothes into her sack, Serenity quickly turned to her large wardrobe & began removing her leathers & armour. She was no fool; if Beryl knew she had survived, then that meant she would have to fight every day, or die. Because as Crowned Princess of Silver Millennium, in two years Serenity would be of age, meaning she would be the undisputed Queen. Serenity was a threat, & Beryl knew it. As Serenity stuffed the last of her armour into her bag, she glanced quickly around the room to make sure there was nothing she had missed. On her final sweep, something on her vanity caught her eye. Her azure eyes softened as she walked to her vanity & took the silver & pearl tiara in her delicate hands. She ran her fingers lightly over the perfect pearls expertly inlaid in the pure silver, in which the crest of her family was intricately engraved, & tears came to her eyes. As she held the crown, she noticed what had been lying on the vanity beside it. Serenity carefully picked up the moon-faced pocket watch she had received from Prince Endymion of Integra on her seventh birthday, half her life ago, & her eyes darkened with hatred._

_Flashback: Four Hours Ago_

_ The crowds in the Palace courtyard were silent as the two guards emerged from the Great Doors of the Millennium Palace. Between them was a figure of pure Majesty; dressed in an empire gown of the purest white silk that trailed behind her in a magnificent train & pooled around her feet, giving the impression that she did not walk from the palace, but glide. Her ivory skin was flawless as a summer sky, her full pink lips set into a gentle line. Her midnight blue eyes were closed to the public, her long, shimmering alabaster hair, set into twin buns at the top of her head & trailing into long, flowing pigtails that cascaded down her exposed back to trail behind her on the white marble of the Great Steps of the palace, stood Selene, Queen of the kingdom of Silver Millennium. Her thick bangs just brushed her delicate eyebrows, parted in the middle to show the proof of her blood line. A golden crescent moon sigil in the middle of her high forehead. The mark of Silver Millennium. Her hands were bound behind her, & she wore no crown to signify her rank. It was supposed to humiliate her, but only made her all the more the beloved Queen. Even without her jewels & crown, it was simple to see. Selene was a Goddess._

_ The guards moved to take her arms as she took a step forwards, but with just one look from Selene, they quickly withdrew their hands. Head held high, Selene strode purposefully forwards, the guards flanking her, though a few steps behind. Traitors or no, they knew their rightful Queen, & no amount of bewitchment could change that. Her still-loyal subjects met her eyes as she strode slowly toward the platform which had been raised just recently in the middle of the large courtyard. Something which Beryl had ordered to be built not sixteen hours ago. A gallows. _

_ Selene slowly ascended the steps & stepped directly up to Beryl, glaring down into her flat red eyes. She had long, wavy dark auburn hair. It was loose & blowing in the slight breeze. Though it was meant to give her an air of majesty, it only made her look all the more the part of the whore play-acting the part of a Mage. Her hair was thin & limp, & the way it fell haphazardly around her scantily clad, deathly pale body gave her the air of an animated corpse. Though Beryl was actually quite tall, Selene was taller still, standing at a full six foot six, & glared down her nose at Beryl, her expression cold enough to freeze fire. She was a Queen, Beryl nothing more than a whore playing at being a Black Mage, even if she did wear the Queen's crown. Even looking down on her was more than she deserved._

_ Beryl, however, thought this funny, as she stepped back from Selene, her smile sick & crooked, & used the sword in her hand to raise the noose toward her own neck._

_ "What do you think, your Majesty," she said the word with an air of mocking contempt, her 'smile' twisting into a sneer. "Dose it suite me?"_

_Selene said nothing, merely glared stoically down into her dead eyes. Beryl lost her smile & dropped the noose. The sword flashed in the light, its crystal blade shining with the light of all the stars in the heavens. The crest on the blade caught Selene's eye briefly, but she didn't let her horror & sorrow show. That was the King's sword. Her husband's sword. Beryl's flat reptilian eyes narrowed to bloody slits as she stood on her toes, trying in vain to meet the Queen's gaze._

_ "No, Highness, I think it suites you much better." She hissed. Taking a step back, she motioned to the two guards flanking the Queen, & they gently took her arms. Selene frowned slightly, but said nothing. They led her to the trap door at the center of the platform & pressed her gently against the gallows itself. They unbound her hands & backed slowly away, their heads bowed in respect for their former Queen. The crowd began to murmur, but Beryl's guards quickly silenced them, swords raised menacingly. Their eyes filled with incredulity & sorrow, they watched on, a sense of morbid duty overtaking them. Selene smiled gently at her subjects, a love so profound in that smile, the warmth of the emotion radiated toward the crowd, giving them courage._

_ Beryl could take no more of this. Her eyes growing wide in rage, she ripped the noose free & used it to secure Selene's arms to the gallows above her head by the wrists. Smiling up at her, Beryl raised the sword & rested it casually on her shoulder. Selene's eyes followed it, a flash of uncharacteristic rage flashing briefly in the sapphire depths. Seeing this, Beryl's maniac smile widened._

_ "Ah, so you noticed my new toy. Doesn't it suite me so well, though? Eternity gave it to me last night, after we finished up in bed. That man is an animal when he sets his mind to it!"_

_Selene's eyes narrowed slightly, not fooled in the slightest. Beryl bared her fangs (yes, fangs) in what can barely be described as a triumphant grin._

_ "You'd be surprised what a man will do when faced with death. He was a good ride all the way to the end, when he screamed my name." She hissed gleefully. Selene closed her eyes & let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. It was, of course, nothing more than a vulgar lie. Last night, while she had been in a cell in the dungeons, she had, quite clearly, felt Eternity die. She smiled slightly, her tense shoulder muscles relaxing. Even under the threat of death, Eternity would never betray her, especially with a horrid creature such as this. So she wasn't in the least bothered by what Beryl had said. There was only one way she could ever have gotten her vile hands on Eternity's sword. She had killed him & taken it from his dead hands. Selene's smile widened slightly._

_ 'Wait for me, beloved. I'll be with you soon.'_

_ At Selene's smile, Beryl's rage grew to new heights, & she slapped Selene across the face. She expected her eyes to fly open, an expression of pure outrage crossing her angelic features, but her rage grew yet again as Selene slowly opened her eyes, that same stoic coldness joining the slight smile to create a frightful team. A chill ran down Beryl's spine as she stared into Selene's sapphire gems & saw something that should never be seen in one who was facing death, what she had seen in Eternity's own eyes as his own sword cut into his throat: undying hope. _

_Beryl roared incoherently & shoved her sneering face (or tried to) into Selene's, whose expression never faltered. To Beryl's growing horror, Selene did the unthinkable. She laughed. As her sweet voice tinkled out across the courtyard like the chiming of silver bells, her subjects' hearts filled to the brim with sorrow. They knew this was the last time they would ever hear their beloved Queen's laughter._

_ "Beryl, you are by far the greatest fool I have ever met. You may wear my crown, but you know nothing what it means to be Queen. How could you? After all, you are nothing more than a scared little whore who needs to bewitch a man in order to ever have someone look your way. You will never be loved."_

_Selene's voice was like a dagger made of ice, & it sliced through Beryl with an ease that horrified her. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as her rage reached its peak. Selene, feeling the coming of her death, turned her eyes to the highest window of the palace & smiled her most love filled smile. With all the strength of her heart she thought;_

_ 'I love you, Serenity. May you grow to be a great Queen, & triumph over the evil I could not. And remember; a Rose blooms with the Light of Love, not the Blood of Hatred. Always keep that light in your heart. Goodbye, my beloved daughter.'_

_Though the tears were standing in her eyes, Selene would not let them fall, for that was not a satisfaction she would allow Beryl before her death. As Beryl raised the King's sword, Selene smiled & stared into her flat eyes._

_ "It will never be over."_

_Beryl sneered in contempt & hate, the sword ready at hip height._

_ "It already is!"_

_As she thrust the sword into Selene's abdomen, four words echoed throughout the courtyard & within all the loyal people of Silver Millennium's hearts, bringing unbridled hope._

_ "My daughter lives on..."_

_Her body limp, head hanging to one side, blood rushing from the deep wound in her stomach, Selene's eyes closed, & a million hearts cried out in unspeakable anguish across the land._

_ Selene, Queen of Silver Millennium, was dead._

_At the highest window of the Millennium Palace, Serenity, Crowned Princess & heir to the throne of Silver Millennium, stood, tears streaming down her face, in horrified silence. Her eyes blank, she stared down into the courtyard as Beryl spoke._

_ Licking the blood from the blade of the crystal sword with an abnormally long & scaly tongue, Beryl, loyal vizier of the House of Integra, turned to the crowd of horrified people._

_ "Your beloved Queen is dead! Now begins the age of Beryl!" _

_The people did not speak, did not move. Instead, they stared at the body of their beloved Queen, her final words echoing in their hearts, their eyes shining with a mixture of hope & sorrow, & prayed._

_ Serenity's eyes saw nothing as she stared down at the creature in the courtyard of her home, but the scene played over & over before her eyes. Her mother's stoic smile, her unblinking gaze, & her final words as she died. Suddenly, the door behind her was thrown roughly open & rough hands grasped her shoulders, turning her around. Familiar violet eyes, red with crying & filled with tears, gazed into her own, & an urgent voice filled her ears._

_ "Princess, we must hurry! The guards will come looking for you any moment now! You must hide!"_

_Serenity stared blankly back at her long time friend & protector, confused._

_ "But mother... she... they... mother!"_

_The raven hared girl's already sorrow-filled eyes overflowed with agony as she tried to suppress her tears. There would be time for that later. What was important now was those who still lived._

_ "I know, Princess, but if we don't go now, you will be seeing her far too soon. Now come!"_

_With the last two words, the large firedim set into the silver choker around her neck flashed, & the flame dancing in it filled Serenity's eyes. She blinked, then shook her head slightly, her alabaster pigtails shimmering with the sunlight filtering in through the window behind her. She nodded curtly & followed the Senshi out the door, never looking back._

_ * @__}-;- * _

_ '_

_ That had been at midday. Now it was just before sunset as Serenity took the watch & tiara to her bed & placed the tiara on the waist of her empire gown. Carefully, she wrapped the tiara in her royal gown & placed it in her rucksack. With one last hate filled glance at the watch, she placed it in the inside pocket of her white leather vest & removed the pins from her hair._ _With a strong shake of her head, her alabaster curls fell free of the twin buns & pigtails she wore regularly, just like her mother, & fell in shimmering tresses down her back to mid-calf. Taking a blood red ribbon from her vanity, she doubled her hair & tied it at mid-back. Picking up her helmet, she slipped it over her abundant hair, & placed her twin kodachi in the loops of the swordbelts she wore crisscrossed low on her hips. She checked the daggers she had placed in her knee high black leather boots, then turned to the window. The sun had sunk low into the west, washing the room & the girl the color of fresh blood. Serenity's eyes shone with a cold, hard light as she stepped onto the windowsill, rucksack on her back, preparing to climb down the wall & leave the Millennium Palace, her home, for not even Fate knew how long. The bloody light dancing on her skin, Serenity's small mouth set into a hard line & fire danced in her eyes. _

_ The blood feud was initiated. The Blood Rose had awakened. _

_ Rose & Blade Prologue: End_

_@__}-;-Notes from the Rose Garden-;-{@_

_BloodRose: "Wasn't that just captivating? Don't you wanna read more? Isn't the world pretty? Oh, look! A butterfly! Come back little butterfly..._

_Doctor: "Ahem. Well, please excuse Rose. She woke up with a, um, headache, so we just gave her her ... medicine. (Evil grin) Since she's in no condition to do so, I suppose I will have to do the customary rambling. More to come, blah blah blah... hope you enjoyed it, blah blah blah... yeah, that otta do it. _

_All questions, comments, whatever can be sent to __nasty311@netzero.net___

_Once again, all e-mails will be sent to Rose, not the hospital, & she will answer all mails. That's about it. Thank you for coming & please visit our hospital again soon. (Bows politely & turns to leave. Jumps when he sees BloodRose pressed against the glass of the observation room)_

_BloodRose: "You didn't say it!" (Tears in her eyes)_

_Doctor: (Sweatdrop) "W-what?"_

_BloodRose: "All flames will be used to roast the marshmallows!" (Cheerfully)_

_Buh-bye everbody! See you in chapter one!"_

_Started & Created February 27, 2003 _


	2. Rose & Blade Chapter 1

___Disclaimer: "Yo, minna! Welcome to chapter one! Know what? I own Sailor Moon! You know I do, so can you pleeeaaasssee tell those stuuuupid Doctors? They still think some bimbo named Takeuchi Naoko owns it! So tell em! And get me outta this straight jacket! It chafes! Wha...? Oh no! They're comin back! Get away from me! Away! No! No, not the gas! Get awa......"_

_(Orderlies close curtains to observation room) _

_Doctor: "Not even the "Happy Gas" can shut that mental case up! Maybe we should try the shock therapy next... (Notices audience)_

_Oh! Why, hello there! How nice of you to visit! Don't believe what the kook... I mean patient tells you! We treat her like a princess! Really! Those bruises are from... uh... physical therapy! Yeah, that's it! (Sweatdrop) Now what did I come out here for... Ah, yes! Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha & Toei Animation Ltd. NOT the BloodRose. All rights reserved. Now please, enjoy the story._

_From behind the curtain: "Lookit all da pwetty colors!"_

_This's an AU fic. Serenity & Endymion's kingdoms were in an alliance, until Endymion's kingdom committed a great betrayal. Now Serenity is on a blood quest to avenge her kingdom's honor & her mother's murder._

_A BloodRose Creation@__}-;-_

_ Rose & Blade_

_Book One: Rose of Silver Millennium_

_Chapter One: Rose Remembrance_

_Serenity frowned in concentration as she sharpened her swords. The soft *shing* of the stone sliding off of the blade was the only sound in the camp, as Serenity's soldiers were silently pitching their tents against the coming storm. Picking up a large apple, she studied it for a moment before tossing it quickly into the air. As it began to fall, she swung her sword in a dying arch, faster that a blink. She caught the perfect halves of the apple before they hit the grass & studied them for a moment before nodding in satisfaction. Perfect. With a heavy sigh, she swiped her high forehead with the back of one pale hand, wiping the sweat away. Running a hand through her alabaster curls, Serenity sheathed her short sword & stood._

_ A sword in each hand, she slowly walked toward her tent. Suddenly she stopped, her head cocked to one side, listening intently. The Senshi noticed this & immediately ceased their actions. They tensed visibly, ready to defend their Princess with their lives if necessary. Serenity slowly turned her head to the south &, fast as a snake striking, she drew a sword, the sheath held firmly between her teeth & heaved it like a spear into the brush. Slowly, she stalked over to the bush where the sword had struck & gripped the haft. With a triumphant, if cocky, smile, she raised the kodachi, revealing a dead rabbit impaled on the blade, blood running down to stain her pale hand._

_ "Dinner is served."_

_The Senshi relaxed & continued their tasks. As Serenity began to gut & skin the rabbit with an ornate, wickedly curved silver-handled dagger, one of the Senshi stepped forth. She was tall for a woman, almost as tall as the average man, with long, curly auburn hair & eyes as intensely green as the purest emeralds. Though her face was set into an expression of eternal stoic calm, her eyes were gentle. She wore brown leather pants, matching knee high brown leather boots, & a green vest of coarse material that just reached her slender waist. Underneath, she wore a white shirt off of which the sleeves had been savagely torn. On her hands were brown leather gloves, the fingers cut carefully off, with fine embroidery in green thread depicting a Loral reef, on the backs. Around her waist was a brown leather belt so loose, it draped over one hip at a diagonal & hung almost to mid-thigh. Her waist length hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, with her thick bangs gently brushing her eyebrows & two strands flowing to her chest from just above her ears, which were adorned with the most beautiful earrings. They were rubies cut into the shape of perfect roses, set into a delicate silver base. From the part in her thick bangs, one could just make out a sigil, looking almost like the number four, in an emerald green. Around her long, strong neck was a choker of pure silver, with a large emerald set in the middle. Etched into the silver on both sides was the symbol of a crescent moon above two roses crossed over a sword. The sword had a strange symbol carved into the blade: four small stones set in a diamond around a fifth, larger stone. The stones were set in a strange symbol, & at the hilt & haft were large crescent moons. This was the crest of Silver Millennium, Serenity's fallen kingdom._

_She sat beside Serenity on the fallen log which served as their bench & began preparing a pot to boil the rabbit._

_ "Ko, what're you doing?"_

_Makoto glanced quickly at her Princess as she crumbled herbs into the pot of water. Setting a few dry branches on the fire, she retrieved a ladle from her pack & stirred them in._

_ "Aren't you tired of always having roasted rabbit? With the chill in the air & the coming storm, I thought it might be nice to have some stew to ward off the cold."_

_Serenity looked surprised for a moment, then threw her head back, her alabaster curls tumbling past the log & piling on the grass in shimmering tresses, & laughed heartily, her sweet voice tinkling through the forest like silver bells._

_ "Ko, you'll never change! Even after all this time, almost a year since we left the palace, you're still a chef at heart! You don't have to cook for us every night! I'm perfectly happy to make dinner."_

_Makoto smiled as she took the dismembered rabbit carcass from Serenity & placed it in the stew pot to boil. As the water began to steam, she carefully crumbled some dried mushrooms over the rabbit & replaced the lid._

_ "Ser, you know I can't help it. You four are like little sisters to me. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't take care of you? Bunny?"_

_Serenity blushed profusely as Makoto playfully mussed her hair. Pouting, she playfully pushed Makoto's hand away._

_ "I told you not to call me that anymore! I'm not six anymore, you know! I'd have been queen by next year if all this hadn't happened." She mock-glared at the tall girl, her arms crossed over her chest indignantly. Makoto smiled gently at her as she chipped salt from a natural lick into the stew, which would be done soon. A hint of pain was in her smile, which Serenity noticed but tried not to think about._

_ "Serenity, I know you're not a child anymore. But that doesn't mean you should dismiss your childhood as if it never was. In these times, there is far too little happiness to be had. You should embrace your memories, because you never know what sorrows may await you around the bend. Don't try to grow old too soon, my little Bunny." She placed a tender kiss over the golden crescent sigil on Serenity's forehead & stood. Without looking back, she strode to her tent & disappeared inside._

_ Serenity's azure eyes were slightly clouded with a nameless sorrow as she removed the lid of the stew pot & inhaled the delicate scent of the stew. Covering the pot once more, she stood with her twin kodachi & disappeared into her tent._

_ * @__}-;- *_

_ '_

_ Serenity was on the floor of her tent, hair bound in a loose bundle of curls behind her head, doing sit-ups when Ami entered. She was wearing a knee length blue skirt, slit at both sides to mid-thigh for free mobility, with a matching blue vest of the same coarse material as Makoto. Under her vest, she too wore a sleeveless white shirt. Her feet were clad in the usual knee heigh brown leather boots, & on her hands she wore fine brown leather gloves. Around the slender waist of the vest, which just brushed her thighs, a brown leather belt was synched tight, several ornate throwing knives tucked into the belt. Her short, thick blue hair, which just curled under her ears to the nape of her neck, was unadorned. Her intelligent sea blue eyes were sharp, though gentle. The only decoration that adorned her petite frame was a silver choker with a large sapphire set in the middle, with the crest of Silver Millennium engraved on both sides, fastened around her neck. _

_ "Princess, dinner is ready. Would you like me to bring you something?"_

_Serenity stopped counting & sat up. Wiping the sweat from her forehead with one hand, she studied Ami with something like exasperation mixed with amusement._

_ "Ami-chan, you know I hate being coddled. While on this journey, I am not a princess, but a Senshi like the rest of you. I'm perfectly capable of getting my own dinner."_

_ Ami smiled slightly & offered a hand to help the girl to her feet. Serenity accepted, & adjusted her vest while they walked out of the tent. As when she had been in the palace, Serenity had taken to wearing all white. She was wearing loose white pants, a white sleeveless shirt & a white leather vest. The only things she wore that weren't white were the belt she wore to keep her pants from falling (they were men's pants), her knee high brown leather boots, her brown leather swordbelts, her brown leather gloves, her armour (which was silver) & her swords themselves, which were black & red. The blades were made of the same crystal as all the royal swords of Silver Millennium, with the crest engraved in the blades. But the sheaths & handles were delicately carved stained wood, black with red rose petals winding down the sheaths. She had removed them for her workout, but replaced them as she sat to eat next to Minako, the leader of the Senshi of her personal guard. _

_ Her golden hair, which just reached her upper thighs, cascaded down her back in a smooth mass, piling delicately on the grass. It was held mostly from her face by a large red ribbon, tied into a large bow at the back of her head. Her thick bangs just brushed her thick lashes, her dark blue eyes thoughtful as she gazed into the steaming stew in her bowl. She wore an orange vest, sleeveless white shirt, & knee length orange skirt in much the same style as Ami, though wrapped loosely around her waist, draped over one hip was a chainwhip, a small yellow topaz set into the ivory handle. Around her neck was a silver choker with a large yellow topaz set into the middle, also carved with the crest of Silver Millennium, though around the central stone were a small firedim, sapphire, emerald & moonstone set in a diamond. The hilt of an ornate dagger peeked out from one boot; the jewels set into the pure silver were those of the ones in her choker, establishing her as leader of the Senshi which protected the Princess._

_ Makoto sighed slightly as she served the stew, glancing warily at the horizon._

_ "The storm will be arriving soon. We have scarcely an hour." She handed Minako the bowl & absently reached for another as she studied the clouds. Handing Serenity the bowl, she barely acknowledged the pained expression on the girl's face._

_ "In fact, judging by the charge of the air, I feel the storm coming upon us in the next twenty minutes. Ami, do you feel any cause of flood from the clouds?" Ami closed her eyes briefly, & the sapphire at her throat glowed slightly, the crashing of waves barely audible above the wind. As she opened her eyes she frowned slightly, shaking her head._

_ "I don't feel any threat from the rain, but the wind..." She shook her head again, the triplet sapphire studs on her ears flashing with the light of the cook fire._

_ "It seems to be trying to tell me something, but the wind is not my partner. I don't understand. Yet, the rain is restless..."_

_She seemed frustrated as she said this, which was highly unusual for her. Makoto frowned, unsettled by this development. If the storm was moving at thrice its normal pace in just the last few hours, then that was a bad omen indeed. It was trying to warn them, which meant..._

_ "We should move the tents as close together as possible. The fire is anxious."_

_All present turned to look at the resident Prophet of the Senshi, Rei. Her violet eyes were clear, but worried as she gazed into the fire, the flickering flames dancing in her amethyst gems. _

_ Her long raven hair reached to her knees, unadorned & falling free, blowing slightly in the rising wind. She wore a flame-red vest over a creme colored short sleeved shirt. Her skirt just reached her knees, the slit on the right side reaching to mid-thigh. Her brown leather boots reached to mid-thigh, a dagger barely visible under her flame-colored skirt. On her right hand she wore a three fingered brown leather archers' glove which reached to her elbow, a red bandanna tied loosely around the wrist, its ends blowing in the wind. On her left she wore a common glove of identical brown leather, which reached just past her wrist. From the brown leather belt around her waist shimmered the silver hilts of several ornate daggers, the blades honed to suicidal sharpness. At her feet a quiver of red-shafted arrows sat next to a fine bow of strong yew wood. The large firedim set into the silver choker at her throat swirled with flame as Rei read the fire._

_ "With this storm comes a danger we have not trained for. The fire warns us to be wary. But there is hope to come with this danger, for allies pour with the rain & blow with the wind in the months to come."_

_She blinked, coming out of her trance, & sat heavily on the log in front of the fire. Makoto sat quickly beside her, handing her a bowl of stew. Rei nodded her thanks & took a deep, shuddering breath, one hand traveling absently to the jewel at her throat._

_ "Rei-chan, are you alright?" Makoto asked, a hand on the girl's shoulder. Rei nodded, then turned to meet the girl's eyes, her smile weak though reassuring._

_ "Really, Mako-chan. I'm fine. Now serve yourself & stop worrying. The storm will arrive soon."_

_The thunder crashed as if to punctuate this point, & Serenity jumped involuntarily, grimacing in distaste._

_ "I hate thunder storms!" She muttered, & the Senshi laughed. Minako smiled gently at her princess & reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from her angelic face._

_ "You'll always hide from thunderstorms like a little scared bunny, won't you Ser?"_

_Serenity tried her best to look indignant, but failed miserably. She ended up looking all the more the part of the little bunny, her face scrunched up & her nose twitching slightly. Minako grinned & pinched her nose lovingly._

_ "I'll take that as a yes, Bunny!"_

_The Senshi laughed as Serenity began her usual wailing protest of the dreaded nickname, though in the back of their minds, they watched the coming storm with stoic apprehension. Soon the sun set, & they began the task of un & re pitching their tents in the precaution of an attack during the stormy night._

_ * @__}-;- *_

_ '_

_ Serenity's smooth brow was creased & beaded with sweat as she tossed restlessly in her bedroll. The thin shirt & pants she wore to sleep were drenched in sweat, the thin sheet tangled around her long legs. Her impossibly long hair was fanned out beneath & around her, shimmering in the darkness as if of its own light. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut, her small mouth twisted into a grimace. If one listened closely enough, they would hear the almost inaudible whimpers that escaped her throat._

_ Flashback: One Year Ago_

_ The girl stood motionless at the high window, eyes wide with horror, hands clenched into tight fists just below her quivering chin. Her bare shoulders shook slightly as she watched the scene unfolding in the crowded courtyard below._

_ Far below, Selene, Queen of Silver Millennium, stood, in all her majestic glory, bound by the wrists to a gallows, surrounded by her still-loyal subjects on three sides. Her midnight blue eyes found the girl easily, & they radiated pure love as her final thought reached the girl's mind._

_ 'I love you, Serenity. May you become a great Queen, & triumph over the evil I could not. And remember; a Rose blooms with the Light of Love, not the Blood of Hatred. Always keep that light in your heart. Goodbye, my beloved daughter.'_

_ Tears spilled from the girl's eyes as she fully grasped the finality of her mother's words. As she watched, Selene locked eyes with the foul creature standing before her, bearing, the girl realized with surprising rage, her father's sword. With confidence unbefitting one facing her imminent death, she spoke, her clear voice carrying far beyond the courtyard & up to the room where her daughter watched._

_ "It will never be over."_

_The vile creature spoke, the sword trained at Selene's abdomen._

_ "It already is!"_

_And with that hiss, she thrust the sword through Selene's abdomen & into the wooden gallows to which she was bound. The girl watched, rapt, as blood spread quickly from her mother's stomach, staining the beautiful silk gown an angry red in the soft midday sun. The blood gushed down her legs to the wooden platform, pooling at her feet, the hem of the gown sticking to the wood. Her infinitely long hair was stained as the blood flowed over it & over the steps of the platform, spilling to the white marble below. Before Selene's eyes closed, she uttered four final words that carried clearly to the weeping girl so far above._

_ "My daughter lives on..."_

_And, painfully slowly, Selene's sapphire eyes closed for the last time. As Beryl pulled the bloodied sword from Selene's body & licked the blade clean, the girl's eyes glazed over & only the final moments of the scene were before her eyes. She did not hear the door crash open behind her, nor did she feel the rough hands spin her roughly around. She gazed up into familiar violet eyes, but her own azure gems remained blank. She did not hear as the girl before her spoke, nor did she realize as she herself spoke, but as the last two words were uttered, a fiery power seized the girl's mind & returned her to some semblance of coherence. Without a word, the girl followed the raven hared Senshi out the door & into the hidden corridors within the walls of the Palace. They finally stopped in one of the hidden rooms behind the main training room, where they met the remaining three Senshi of her personal guard. When they saw she was safe, they rose to greet their Princess, obvious relief washing their tense faces. As they drew closer, Serenity realized, their faces were streaked with tears, their eyes red & swollen. The raven hared girl who had delivered her stepped back, allowing the others to embrace their Princess before she._

_ A tall girl with long auburn hair pulled into a high ponytail stepped forth first & drew Serenity into a fierce hug._

_ "Oh, Bunny, thank the Gods you're safe! We've been searching for you for hours! If Rei hadn't found you..." She spoke for all present, & the implications of the unfinished sentence were clear within their minds. Slowly, the girl stepped back & released Serenity, allowing the rest to assure themselves of her safety. When this was done, a girl with long golden hair & a sword of crystal at her waist stepped forward. Afer embracing her briefly, she spoke._

_ "Princess, the insurrection of Beryl's forces has continued; they are combing the Palace in search of you as we speak. They seek to eradicate all forms of royalty, we included. We cannot hide for long. We must leave the Capitol tonight." _

_Serenity's brow furrowed in thought, her head bowed. Suddenly she stepped forward & clutched the orange silk of the girl's vest, azure eyes boring into sapphire blue._

_ "What about the Crystal? The Silver Crystal? They didn't take it, did they? Tell me they didn't take it!"_

_The girl was speechless for a second, then smiled reassuringly, resting her hands on Serenity's shoulders._

_ "No, Princess. The Queen somehow saw this coming, & intrusted it to me the day before the insurrection began. It is safe." She reached into her vest & produced a small drawstring bag. Smiling slightly, she lowered herself to one knee & held it up to Serenity as the other Senshi knelt behind her._

_ "And now I give to you your birthright, Princess Serenity. Take this Silver Imperium Crystal, as poof of your ascension, you who would become our Queen."_

_Serenity's eyes widened as the leader of the Senshi spoke the words of the ritual, one she did not expect to hear until her wedding, still two years distant. In that instant, the gravity of the situation truly settled upon her, & she realized how drastically everything had changed in such a short time. Eyes hardening with resolve, Serenity squared her shoulders & stood tall, chin raised in silent dignity. She extended her hands toward the Senshi's & spoke the answering words of the ritual._

_ "Aino Minako, warrior born under Venus, planet of love & beauty, I accept this Imperium Silver Crystal, my birthright, as proof of my ascension. That one day soon I will become your Queen." _

_She took the bag from Minako's hands & bent to kiss her, her pink lips briefly obscuring the sigil on Minako's forehead from view. The rest of the ritual was moot, as Serenity had no husband to ascend to the role of King, so she did what was traditionally the closing of the ceremony. Opening the small bag with trembling fingers, she removed the perfect crystal & held it before her eyes. As she gazed into its crystalline depths, an innate sense of calm washed over her, & a silver light pulsed from deep within the gem. Soon, the light filled the small room & as it washed over Serenity, a sense of love & warmth enveloped her. She was one with the crystal. As the light slowly began to fade, Serenity opened her eyes & smiled. The Crystal had accepted her. In its eyes, she was Queen._

_As she gazed around the small room at the Senshi who would, some day, become the Generals of Silver Millennium, they smiled. As their respective sigils glowed on their foreheads, they reached out their hands, palms facing up, & spoke in unison._

_ "Princess Serenity, we, the Royal Senshi, loyal protectors of Silver Millennium, realize your ascension. As your Crystal has accepted you as our Queen, we now bind ourselves to you, mind, body & soul, for all eternity."_

_As they closed their eyes, Serenity placed her hand atop theirs, & their hands closed firmly around it. Again, they spoke in unison._

_ "Serenity, the warriors of Love," the topaz at Mianko's throat glowed._

_"Water & Wisdom," the sapphire at Ami's throat glowed. "Fire & War," the firedim at Rei's throat glowed. "And Lightning & Protection," the emerald at Makoto's throat glowed._

_ "Now accept you as our Queen, who would become the warrior of Light. The ascension is complete. As the Gods have willed it, so has it been done!"_

_ At the finishing words, Serenity's sigil & Crystal glowed in unison with the sigils & stones of the Senshi, an immense Power coursed through her, filling her with fire & washing the room in a blinding white light. Within seconds of this, images & emotions filled her; an image of a three-year-old Ami hiding from her sword master, in the stables. She was smiling broadly, straw in her hair & dirt smudging her cheeks as a horse nuzzled her neck with its wet nose(happiness); a nine-year-old Rei loosing a fire-arrow at a far distant target & getting a perfect bull's-eye (pride); a ten-year-old Minako going head-to-head with her sword master -with a wooden sword- & winning(triumph); an eight-year-old Makoto in an intense training session with her Sensei, punches & kicks flying just past their target, teeth clenched in frustration as sweat flew from her brow(determination). It was then Serenity realized she was seeing the Senshi's memories, & that they could see hers in turn. All too soon it was over, & the light faded. The Senshi smiled broadly at her for a moment, then gently broke their grip on her hand. Minako stepped aside & glanced behind her._

_ "Princess, the sun will soon set. We must get your most essential belongings and flee. While we all cannot escort you to your quarters, Rei will wait for you outside your door. The rest of us will watch outside your window, & will send our Power toward the sun if the guards should come your way. Now let us go. There is little time."_

_As Rei moved to open one of the passage doors, Serenity watched as the remaining Senshi hefted large backpacks & turned to various passage doors. Before stepping through, they locked eyes with Serenity, then with Rei. In unison, they spoke._

_ "Keep her safe. Guard her well."_

_Rei nodded slowly & spoke._

_ "Go with courage. Fight with purpose."_

_They nodded in unison & all four spoke as one once more before stepping through their respective doors._

_ "Planets be your guide."_

_They stepped into the passages without looking back, & the quest began._

_ Through one of the few windows in the passage Serenity & Rei traversed, Serenity had the horrid luck to see the courtyard where her mother had been killed._

_ She was still bound to the gallows, blood staining the wood & marble for yards before her. Serenity stopped as one of the guards stepped up to the platform with a dagger. He carefully cut the rope which bound her & caught the Queen's body before she could fall. Ever careful, he eased her to the boards & gazed at her serene face for a moment before slowly backing away. Serenity's eyes softened as she realized just how loyal this guard was, if, after he had betrayed her with Beryl, he still loved her mother in death. Then a shadow fell over her mother's body, & Beryl stepped onto the platform, Eternity's sword in her foul hand. She smiled down upon the fallen goddess at her feet & laughed, a hollow rasp that sounded as if the wind were choking on dead leaves. She said something, but Serenity couldn't hear over the violently rising wind. Rei realized her Princess's absence & backtracked a few paces to find her standing at the tiny window. Though she clearly felt the horror, sorrow & rage coursing through Serenity's heart, she knew how little time they truly had, & tried to get Serenity to continue._

_ "Princess, we must hurry! There is little time!"_

_Serenity didn't hear. All her attention was focused on Beryl._

_ Beryl spoke again & raised the sword above her head in both hands. Serenity's eyes widened in horror as she realized what Beryl intended to do. As the western sun glinted off the crystalline blade, the sword dropped..._

_ * @}-;- *_

_ ' _

_ Serenity's eyes flashed open as she bolted upright in bed, hair flying around her in a shimmering tumble. Tears were flowing down her pale cheeks as she buried her face in her knees, sobbing softly. Her hand closed convulsively around the moon-faced pocket watch in her right hand, & she clutched it to her chest like a talisman. Not long after she awakened, soft footsteps could be heard just a few feet to her right. She didn't need to look up to know who the dripping figure was; their bond told them anything & everything, & their unique energies were easily recognizable. The fiery power that filled the room with her presence was unique to no other but Rei, the warrior of flame._

_ As she knelt beside her Princess, Rei slowly wrapped her arms around her trembling body._

_ "It's alright, Bunny. I'm here, now. Just let it out, I'm here for you."_

_Serenity gratefully buried her face in Rei's soaked shoulder & sobbed out her grief & sorrow. Eyes closed tightly, Rei buried her face in Serenity's soft hair & silently did the same. Being the only Senshi to witness what Beryl had done to the Queen's body, Rei was the only one who could truly share Serenity's grief. Though the others could feel her sorrow & had also, in turn, shared Serenity's dream, Rei was the only one who could comfort her. By mourning with her, she was able to give Serenity the only thing that could help. Understanding._

_ As the storm raged on outside the tent, two girls sat in each other's arms, a living nightmare echoing through their pain filled souls._

_ * @}-;- *_

_ '_

_ In a mansion to the east of Serenity's camp, a young man awoke. He sat bolt-upright in his king-sized bed, bare chest glistening with sweat in the low candle light. His long ebony hair was plastered to his broad back & shoulders, his thick forelock plastered to his forehead. His breath came in ragged gasps, his tan shoulders trembling as he clutched the tangled sheet at his waist. His cobalt blue eyes were wide as he stared at the flickering flame of a candle at his bedside._

_ "By all the Gods that be, what in hell was that?" He muttered to himself, running a trembling hand anxiously through his hair. With a shaky sigh, he stood, disentangling the sheet from his long legs as he did so, & walked to the twin glass doors that led to his balcony. The sapphire blue pants he wore stuck to his well muscled legs as he walked, soaked thoroughly with sweat as they were. He took no notice as he pulled open the doors & strode purposefully outside. _

_ It was still early spring, so the wind was still bitingly cold. The rain felt like ice needles as it struck his half naked body, but he didn't notice. He raised his handsome face to the rain gratefully as he clutched the pendant around his strong neck. It was a pendant made out of Millennium Crystal in the shape of a eight pointed star [AN: No star lockets, me likey the manga! This is original, though.], with the crest of Silver Millennium set into the middle in silver. At the very center, however, was a small piece of Imperium Crystal set in the shape of a crescent moon. It hung on a delicate silver chain around his neck, just reaching his collar bone. As his fingers closed over the pendant, he relaxed visibly._

_ The Dream_

_ The boy stood on a wooden platform in the middle of a huge courtyard before a large, white marble Palace, which he knew well. He had been coming here every year for almost ten years. The boy looked curiously around himself, wondering when he had arrived, then paused as he realized just what he was indeed standing upon. His tan face paled considerably when he looked up at the rope. It was a gallows. Then he noticed just how high the gallows was & looked down at himself, finding that he was no more than nine years old. He was dressed in his training clothes, with a large silver dagger at his waist. Before he had time to contemplate this, however, someone emerged from the Palace, drawing his complete attention._

_ The boy's strong mouth stretched into an easy smile when his eyes fell upon the figure of Selene, Queen of Silver Millennium. The smile soon faded when he saw the guards walking behind her, & that her hands were bound at her back. His eyes widened in outrage at the sight & he reached for his dagger. His hand fell short, however, when he noticed the other presence on the platform. Turning slowly, his eyes fell (reluctantly) upon Beryl, as he had last seen her almost three years ago. She was wearing what can only be described as a whore's wedding dress; a deep purple gown, strapless, with a long v-shaped plunge that reached almost to her navel. It showed her considerable chest to a more-than-fair degree, & ended in a long train. Around her waist was a belt of solid gold, the links in the shape of suns. Her dark auburn hair fell to her ankles in limp, stringy locks which blew lightly in the rising wind. In her claw-like hand was a magnificent sword of Millennium Crystal, on the blade of which was a crest the boy recognized as the King's, Eternity of Silver Millennium. The boy's large eyes narrowed to slits as Beryl bared her fangs at Selene's approach. As Selene ascended the steps of the platform, the boy couldn't help but smile at the Queen's dignity & fearless confidence as she stared down into Beryl's flat reptilian eyes. Beryl used the sword to lift the noose to her throat._

_ "What do you think, your Majesty," she hissed._

_ "Dose it suite me?"_

_The boy smirked when Selene merely stared at the creature that used to be Beryl with stoic boredom. Beryl's dead eyes narrowed to bloody slits as she tried to reach Selene's gaze, which was well out of reach seven inches above._

_ "No, Highness, I think it suites you much better."_

_She stepped back & motioned to the guards flanking the Queen, who gently took her arms & placed her against the gallows. Unbinding her hands, they bowed their heads in respect for their former Queen & backed slowly away. At this, Beryl's scarlet eyes grew large with rage. Hissing, she ripped the noose from where it hung & used it to bind Selene's hands above her head to the gallows. The boy growled & drew his dagger. His eyes cold, he turned to Beryl. But when he tried to drive the dagger through her heart, he found he could not harm her. His hand, in fact, went straight through her chest & out through her back, but she never blinked. The boy froze & studied his hands, while Beryl preceded to tie Selene's hands as if he wasn't there. The boys dark eyes clouded with confusion, & he didn't hear it when Beryl began again to speak. His eyes didn't raise again until he heard the loud slap of skin hitting skin._

_ Beryl was standing before Selene with a snarl on her sallow features, Selene smiling, a red handprint prominent on her ivory cheek. Selene laughed as Beryl shoved her face into her own, & the boy's heart filled with a curious mixture of triumph & sorrow at the sound._

_ "Beryl, you are by far the greatest fool I have ever met. You may wear my crown, but you know nothing of what it means to be Queen. How could you? After all, you are nothing but a scared little whore who needs to bewitch a man in order to have someone look your way. You will never be loved."_

_Selene turned her eyes toward the heavens, & the boy followed their path to the top window of the Palace. To his astonishment, he heard her voice in his head._

_ 'I love you, Serenity.' The boy started with surprise at the name._

_'May you grow to be a great Queen, & triumph over the evil I could not. And remember; a Rose blooms with the Light of Love, not the Blood of Hatred. May you always keep that light in your heart. Goodbye, my beloved daughter.'_

_ Then, the boy was no longer on the platform he was in a room, watching from a window high above the courtyard. Glancing quickly around, he deduced that he was in a storage room. At a quick glance to his left, he froze. Standing not three feet away from him was a girl, washed in the golden midday light. Her alabaster curls shone silver, her tear streaked cheeks glistening. Her azure eyes sparkled like crystals with her tears, but it only made her all the more beautiful. The boy's shocked face quickly dissolved into a smile as he beheld her, but it soon faded when he heard the short exchange float up from the grounds below._

_ "It will never be over."_

_A short pause, then;_

_ "It already is!"_

_Then, Beryl thrust the King's sword through Selene's abdomen. Before her eyes closed, she uttered four final words to act as a ray of light in the coming time of darkness._

_ "My daughter lives on..."_

_Rage & sorrow shone in the boy's cobalt eyes as he watched Beryl lick the blood from the sword & turn to face the people of the now-fallen kingdom of Silver Millennium._

_ "Your beloved queen is dead! Now begins the reign of Beryl!"_

_The boy's burning gaze left the creature that had once been Beryl & rested upon the girl who was the last hope of her kingdom. His eyes softened with his gentle smile. Though he knew his hand could not touch her, he reached out one small hand to lightly brush the air where her arm would have been._

_ "Serenity..." He murmured, eyes shining with something indefinable. This moment was short lived, for all too soon, the door banged open & standing in the doorway was a girl with long ebony hair, pale skin & large eyes of deep violet. Her red lips were pressed into a straight, thin line, but it did nothing to take away from her striking beauty. At her throat was a large firedim set in a choker of pure silver, symbolizing her rank. At the sight of this girl, the boy's eyes widened & a loving smile was prominent on his dark features. Tears stood in his eyes & he took a step forward. _

_ "Aimey..." He whispered._

_The girl rushed forward & seized Serenity's shoulders, turning her roughly around._

_ "Princess, we must hurry! The guards will come looking for you any moment now! We must hide!"_

_Serenity's eyes were still blank, her words confused._

_ "But mother... she... they...mother!"_

_The girl's eyes widened briefly, then narrowed painfully._

_ "I know, Princess, but if we don't go now, you'll be seeing her far too soon. Now come!"_

_The firedim at her throat flashed, the dancing flame filling Serenity's eyes. The boy noticed this, then turned thoughtful eyes back to the girl's violet eyes. She didn't seem to have noticed. Serenity seemed to have gained coherence, & followed the girl out the door._

_ The next scene the boy was transported to was that of Serenity & the girl in the darkness of a passage which seemed to be within the walls of the Palace. Serenity was staring, rapt, out of a small window, her azure eyes wide with horror. As the boy took his place next to her entranced form, his eyes fell upon the scene in the courtyard. Beryl was standing over the Queen's body, which had been lowered to the boards of the platform. In her foul claw of a hand was Eternity's sword. She was speaking, but the rising wind swallowed her words. Her harsh laughter floated up to them as she slowly raised the King's sword. The blade flashed in the sun as the blade dropped.... & the Queen's head rolled down the bloody steps of the platform, & to the feet of one of the former Palace guards. He gasped & took a step back in horror while Beryl laughed & descended the steps, stooping briefly to grasp the head by the hair. She held it level with her own. Selene's alabaster curls were tangled & stained with blood, her cheeks now streaked with it. Beryl's flat eyes narrowed as she again spoke, & the wind snatched the words from her mouth as soon as they were uttered. _

_Next to him, Serenity uttered a strangled sob, but the boy could not tear his gaze from the scene before him. As he watched, Beryl brought the Queen's head to within a hair's breadth of her lips, her other hand bracing the back of her head, & parted Selene's lips with her long, scaly tongue, & kissed her. A collective gasp of revulsion echoed through the crowds & Beryl's guards as the kiss endured. After what seemed like an eternity, Beryl pulled slightly back. Her lips seemed to be curled around the Queen's tongue, the boy realized in disgust. Beryl's eyes opened &, as every one watched, she clamped her teeth down on Selene's tongue & bit it off. Dropping the head, Beryl turned to face the crowd, blood running down her chin, as she chewed lazily. She bared her fangs in a gross parody of a grin, blood & bits of tongue staining her teeth, & cackled into the wind._

_ Serenity collapsed beside the boy, retching in between sobs, while the girl with the violet eyes wrapped her arms around her shaking shoulders, tears cascading down her cheeks, her body shaking with harsh, silent sobs. His gaze returned to the courtyard & he saw Beryl approaching the Queen's body, now headless. Her hand reached out as she bent down, slowly descending toward the left side of the Queen's chest, her laughter echoing on the howling wind..._

_ * @}-;- *_

_ '_

_ The man sighed softly as he brought the pendant to his lips & kissed it softly. His eyes were troubled as he gazed out over the black waters of the sea, a frown prominent on his strong features. He now knew what the dream had been. It was the true story behind the Queen's death._

_ "So," he whispered, eyes narrowing. "She didn't die of illness, after all."_

_No, she had been murdered, before her court, in front of her own Palace. And, what was worse, by a monster, & with her own daughter watching. His hand tightened slightly around the pendant, a flash of rage coursing through him. When it subsided, confusion replaced the searing rage of just moments before._

_ Selene had been murdered by Beryl, that much was clear. But just one thing bothered him. That had been on the day of the Queen's death, almost one year before. How could Beryl have killed the Queen, if she had been dead for the past six years? _

_ Rose & Blade Book One, Chapter One: End_

_@}-;-Notes from the Rose Garden-'-{@_

_BloodRose: "Yo, minna! How'd ya like chapter one? I wonder what's gonna happen next... Well, the "happy gas" wore off, thank all things bloody. Now I'm back ta normal. So I cin say all my post ficular notes._

_ (Clears throat) _

_To my beloved editor & mommy, Shieri-okachan! Thank you thaknyouthankyouthankyou! Yur the bestest editor in the world, an the bestestestest mommy a rose could hope for! Now then._

_For the record, I do not think Takeuchi Naoko is a bimbo!_

_(Dodges spear) Hey! (Dodges arrows) Hey, stop throwing sharp stuff!_

_(Dodges big rock) Hey! I was under influence of heavy medication! I didn't mean it! I'm sure Naoko-san's a great person! (Dodges brick) Hey! Stoppit!_

_All questions, comments, whatever can be sent to __nasty311@netzero.net___

_Or to __bleeding_rose12986@yahoo.com___

_All flames will be used to roast the marshmallows!_

_Ja matta, minna-chan! I'll see ya in chapter two!"_

_Doctor: "It's a miracle! She didn't start screaming that she owns Sailor Moon! She's cured! I think she's finally cured! We're free! She's gonna leave, we'll never have to chase her through the woods again!"_

_BloodRose (Frowning): "What're ya talkin about? Of course I own Sailor Moon! An ya better not try ta chase me through the woods again! Hanging from a cliff by my hair for fifteen minutes once was enough!"_

_Doctor (Taking needle from his pocket): "Dammit, I knew it was too good to be true."_

_BloodRose: "Huh? What'dya have behind your back?"_


End file.
